Buntan Kurosuki
is a kunoichi from Kirigakure. Background As a child, Buntan was raised solely by her mother, who reminded her that she was worthless just like her father Raiga, who wasn't aware of Buntan's existence. Personality Like her allies, Buntan has a great hatred for the peaceful era for Kirigakure brought by the Sixth Mizukage, viewing it as an insult to their heritage as they calmly allow tourists to visit the village. Joining Shizuma Hoshigaki, she seeks to restore the "Bloody Mist" era and usurp Chōjūrō. Despite never meeting him, she is very fond of her father, and appears to hold a grudge against Naruto for killing him. She seemingly has a romantic fondness of Shizuma, as seen from her snuggling against him. In battle, she has great confidence in her abilities, viewing academy students like Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha as being beneath her. Beneath her sadistic and arrogant demeanour, however, is a great amount of insecurity. Never knowing her father and being raised by a mother who showed no love, Buntan became desperate to prove her worth. As such, she feels that power obtained through a lineage like Kekkei Genkai is a cheat. Appearance Buntan is a young woman of average height and slender built with short and straight comb-backed blond hair, blue-coloured eyes and sharp teeth. She wears a red, pinstriped and sleeveless dress with a short skirt and leggings of the same design. She also dons a forehead protector and long wrist wraps, in addition to a sword hilt. After Shizuma's declaration of war, she dons a long-sleeved black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, draped over her shoulders in the style of a cloak. Abilities Buntan has demonstrated expertise in her movements, giving her characteristics of a trained shinobi or chūnin.School Trip Bloodwind Records She was skilled enough that Shizuma recruited her to be Kiba's wielder in his New Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Buntan can use Lightning Release chakra to enhance the striking power of her attacks. When comparing her Lightning Release to Boruto's, she cited that hers was substantially stronger. Similar to her late father, Buntan is proficient in a variety of lighting-based techniques, including creating orbs, armour, and self-attacking creatures. Kenjutsu Buntan shows a particularly advanced skill in kenjutsu, able to calmly deflect a barrage of shuriken with her blade alone. In addition, her proficiency in it allows her to use it simultaneously alongside her Lightning Release. This allows her to quickly adjusted to using the Kiba, which also shows her to be an ambidextrous swordswoman. With the lightning-imbued properties of these twin blades, Buntan is able to greatly augment her attacks and likewise energise herself. She also excels in controlling the Kiba remotely, letting her attack from a distance and from multiple directions at once. New Era School Trip Arc When Shizuma approached Kagura Karatachi, Buntan and her comrades accompanied him, where she protected Shizuma from Boruto's shuriken attacks. She later accompanied Shizuma and his group when Kagura took them to the shinobi swords' vault. Upon opening the container, Buntan took her father's swords Kiba, and used them on Puppets protecting the vault. Later, at their hideout, Buntan voiced to Shizuma on that now that they had their swords and Kagura, they could start their revolution. Upon arriving at Memorial Park during the night, the group drew their swords in preparation to destroy the village's Memorial Stone. Before being able to, they were confronted by Boruto and Sarada, who were accompanied by Chōjūrō. Taking the opportunity to kill the Mizukage, Shizuma erected a mist barrier around the surrounding area. Ichirōta Oniyuzu used Shibuki on the ground, leading to Buntan and Sarada falling in a chasm. As Buntan began to attack and overwhelm Sarada, she made an effort to keep her distance so she wouldn't get caught in genjutsu, and attacked using her submerged fish. During the fight, Sarada managed to copy some of Buntan's techniques thus leading to a stalemate, until Buntan is placed in a genjutsu. Taking advantage of the hydrogen gas built up from the fish, Sarada used a Explosive Tag to ignite the cave, which caused an explosion that knocked out Buntan. She was soon after detained by Chōjūrō. After the group was defeated and rounded up, the event was covered by the Mizukage while Buntan and her team, minus Kagura, were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Trivia * "Buntan" is a type of grapefruit-like citrus fruit, known as a "pomelo". means black spade or black plough. * As with Raiga, Buntan's family name was consistently given as in promotional materials, but was spelled as in the end credits for the anime. References